The present invention relates to an electrical connector for making electrical contact between a substrate and an external circuit.
Ceramic substrates commonly have integrated circuit devices mounted in a central portion of a face thereof. Conductive portions extend from the circuit or "chip" to the marginal portions of the substrate face. The substrate is then connected to an external circuit which may be in the form of a board having conductive portions thereon. The ceramic substrate can be mounted in a plane substantially normal to the plane of the board or in a plane substantially parallel to the board.
The connector for making the former type of connection is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,761 to Jayne wherein the edge of a substrate is inserted into a housing by lateral movement along its plane, interconnection of the connector with the board results in the substrate lying substantially in a plane normal to the plane of a board.
To provide connection between the substrate lying in a plane substantially parallel to the plane of the board, the prior art has concentrated on those methods wherein leads are clamped and usually bonded to this ceramic or dielectric substrate. The leads are bent or preformed at right angles to permit plugging into a heater or into a printed circuit board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,694 to Cox et al describes such a device where C-clamps which grip the edges have depending portions at right angles to the substrate. A connector is not provided which provides for convenient insertion and removal of a substrate in a connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,450 describes a connector of the type having a centrally located substrate receiving zone and end terminals having cantilevered arms for contacting the substrate. Locking blocks are provided for holding the substrate in position.
The former type substrates all have enlarged contact areas or contact paths that are formed adjacent the edges of the substrate one or more faces of the substrate for connecting the substrate to external circuitry.
Another type of substrate which lies in a plane substantially parallel to the plane of the board have their contact pad portions located on the sides or ends thereof rather than on the faces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,664 to Pauza et al describes a connector of the latter type where the contact areas extend around the edges to the sides of the substrate. Upon insertion of the substrate into the housing, spring portions engage the edges thereof. A strap is provided for securing the circuit within the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,211 is also illustrative of a connector providing electrical connection to an external circuit from side portions on a substrate.